Happy Ever After (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
Happy Ever After is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and twenty-third episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode of the same name. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Terence *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Old Slow Coach *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012))as Mrs. Kyndley *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James (cameo) *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (cameo) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (cameo) *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Transcript Narrator: "The TV Characters in TV Land loved holiday time. Bart was taking some goombas to the docks. Scooby Doo was working in a field close to the path." Scooby Doo: "Hello, Bart. Nice day for it, ain't it?" Narrator: "Bart was confused." Pipsqueak: "Nice day for what?" Scooby Doo: "Mrs. Twombly's daughter is getting married today." Bart: "Oh, yes, of course." Narrator: "But when Bart saw Mrs. Twombly, she standing by her gate waving a red flag." Bart's Driver: "What's the matter?" Narrator: "Asked the driver." Mrs. Twombly: "I've forgotten about the good luck package for the bride." Narrator: "Bart was puzzled." Bart: "What's a good luck package?" Mrs. Twombly: "It must contain something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Can you help, please?" Narrator: "Pipsqueak didn't know how, but his driver was determined." Bart's Driver: "We'll certainly try." Narrator: "Bart had to stop at Edd's station to have a drink of water." Bart: "We've got to find a good luck package. Do you know what that is?" Edd: "Oh yes, indeed. Something old, something new," Bart: "Something borrowed and something blue." Narrator: "Bart cut in." Bart: "But where do we find them?" Narrator: "Edd smiled." Edd: "They're probably staring you in your head. Now I have to fetch my special delivery. I'm taking guests to the wedding." Narrator: "When Bart arrived at the docks, he looked all around him. Suddenly he saw goomba. It had a new set of shiny buffers." Bart: "Look, look! The something new!" Bart's Driver: "You're quite right, Pipsqueak." Narrator: "Said his driver." Bart's Driver: "Those buffers are just the ticket. I'll speak to the foreman." Narrator: "He returned shortly." Bart's Driver: "Foreman said we can use them and borrow the goomba as usual. So that's two things we found; something borrowed and something new." Bart: "But what about the other things?" Bart's Driver: "I'm sure we'll find them, too. Now we'd best be on our way." Narrator: "As Bart was arranging more goombas into a siding, he heard a voice." Matilda: "Hello, Bart." Narrator: "There was Kanga, who he and RS Mr. Conductor had rescued from scrap." Bart: "You're it!" Narrator: "Squeaked Bart." Kanga: "I'm what it?" Narrator: "Said Kanga." Bart: "The something old for the wedding!" Narrator: "And Bart explained." Bart: "Now we only have to find something blue, but what? And where?" Bart's Driver: "You'll see." Narrator: "Said his driver. At last they reached the village where the wedding was to take place. Ahead was an old shed." Bart's Driver: "What do you think of this, Pipsqueak?" Narrator: "Laughed his driver." Bart: "Well, Ay caramba!! RS Mr. Conductor, what are you doing in here?" RS Mr. Conductor: "My gem is the something blue." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor." Bart's Driver: "Now, Bart," Narrator: "Said his driver." Bart's Driver: "Mrs. Wombly's chosen you to be her special guest." Narrator: "When the bride and groom left the church for the party, Mayor Adam West addressed everybody." Mayor Adam West: "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the good luck package; something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. All found by Bart and his crew." Narrator: "The animals whistled and everyone cheered." Bride: "Thank you, RS Mr. Conductor, and thank you, Bart." Narrator: "Said the bride." Bride: "It's the best good luck package ever!" Narrator: "And she kissed Bart. RS Mr. Conductor laughed as Bart blushed brightish red." Bart: "I love weddings." Narrator: "Sighed Bart that night." RS Mr. Conductor: "Did you enjoy your kiss?" Narrator: "But Bart was embarrassed and pretended to be asleep." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes